


Soft, Warm Mornings

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: fandom_stocking 2018 [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Speirs wakes up with a smile on his face.





	Soft, Warm Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

That morning, Speirs wakes up with a small smile on his face as he turns his head slightly to look over at Luz and Lipton. The sun bathes them with its warmth and golden light, making them look even more handsome than they already were if that was even possible.

Scooting over slightly, he sits up to watch them both sleep before glancing about the room. He spies one of Luz's shirts and Lipton's as well before deciding to grab Lipton's shirts and one of Luz's shorts, then pads softly out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.

He comes back to the bedroom a few minutes later with two cups of warm coffee and hands them off to two tired men just waking up. Lipton and Luz both smile their thanks before Luz gently takes Speirs's hand, lightly squeezing it.

"Love you, Speirs."

"Love you too, Luz. Lipton too."


End file.
